tfnfandomcom-20200213-history
TFN 008 Mages Guild
11:01:24 PM Caleb: You both reach an area of town there are no buildings for a block and then a campus of buidings grouped together with that tower in the center 11:01:40 PM *** Arakas runs for it. *** 11:02:16 PM Caleb: there is noone around you do see lights on in some of the buildings and occasional explosions or other weird noises 11:02:41 PM *** Dorid wheezes. *** 11:02:59 PM Arakas: "Dorid, who are we looking for? What do we need?" 11:03:18 PM Dorid: Help from a mage! To figure out how to send the souls to someplace better than limbo! 11:04:07 PM Arakas: "...ok then." 11:04:17 PM *** Arakas will run towards the nearest person he sees. *** 11:05:17 PM Caleb: perception check 11:05:34 PM Arakas: ((8)) 11:08:00 PM | Edited 11:08:15 PM Dorid: ((Me too?)) 11:08:26 PM Caleb: if you are looking as wele 11:09:04 PM Dorid: ((18!)) 11:09:04 PM | Removed 11:09:26 PM Caleb: This message has been removed. 11:10:26 PM Caleb: So Dorid you see someone by the doorways of a building that appears to be on fire 11:12:07 PM *** Arakas will go over there, if she points it out. *** 11:16:09 PM *** Dorid does! *** 11:16:15 PM Dorid: ((Sorry, I keep getting distracted!)) 11:16:43 PM *** Dorid hurries over there too! *** 11:18:36 PM Caleb: The person turns around " I know its late but fire spells look better at night" 11:18:59 PM Caleb: It is a male elven looking fellow 11:19:37 PM Arakas: "Hi, sorry. Don't care. We are being hunted by an undead mind flayer wizard and we need you to help us get souls out of his magic orb thing keeping him alive...NOW!" 11:19:58 PM Dorid: Please help! 11:20:04 PM Dorid: I'm a wizard by the way! 11:20:11 PM Caleb: lets go back to main chat 11:21:05 PM Caleb: Dorid and Arakas are talking to an elven mage in front of a buikding that is partially on fire. 11:21:14 PM Loom: Huh. 11:21:21 PM *** Dorid looks at Loom. *** 11:21:27 PM Dorid: ... where's Carl? 11:21:42 PM Caleb: Carl: hello Dorid. 11:21:53 PM Caleb: the voice is coming from Looms mace 11:22:13 PM Arakas: "Hi Carl. You're a mace now. That's neat. CAN WE FOCUS?!?" 11:23:11 PM Caleb: Wizard: I am more pratical magic follow me we need someone more theoretical for this I think 11:23:22 PM Caleb: he starts heading to another building 11:23:49 PM *** Arakas follows. "Excellent, any chance we could run? There's a good chance we're gonna be invaded by the undead not far off from now." *** 11:25:41 PM Dorid: ... Carl is a mace? ... that doesn't sound very comfortable, but all right. 11:26:48 PM Caleb: Wizard: it happens , we should be at the library soon. 11:27:34 PM Loom: I moved his consciousness and voice box from his body until I can build a new shell free of the mind flayer's influence. 11:27:46 PM Caleb: you all reach a relatively large domed building 11:28:06 PM Caleb: the wizard knocks on the door. 11:28:56 PM Dorid: ... Carl? Are you okay? 11:29:13 PM Caleb: the building emits at a loud volume " come back tommorrow, It is the middle of the night." 11:30:14 PM Caleb: Wizard: Its Luskintyre I have people here who claim to have an undead mindflayers soul orb. 11:30:41 PM Caleb: Building: well why didnt you say so , probably wwoke up most of thee city now. 11:30:46 PM Caleb: the door opens 11:31:34 PM Caleb: Carl: its weird but yes, Dorid I feel much freer, and i keep swinging. 11:32:23 PM Arakas: "...did you...did you just make a pun?" 11:32:32 PM *** Loom is actually holding the mace balanced on his shoulder so Carl's not just kind of swinging around endlessly. *** 11:32:59 PM Dorid: Swinging might be nice! Don't small humanoids do that for recreation? 11:33:56 PM Caleb: Carl: maybe. 11:34:19 PM Caleb: Building: Well are you coming in or not? 11:34:27 PM *** Arakas goes in *** 11:34:38 PM *** Dorid steps in! *** 11:35:51 PM *** Loom follows! *** 11:37:21 PM Dorid: ... What kind of new body are you going to make for Carl, Loom? 11:38:36 PM Caleb: entering the building you see many many books all floating or shelved in the ceiling on the ground you only see a samll desk and chair in the middle of a large large empty room. 11:39:35 PM Caleb: ssitting at the desk is what looks like the traditional wizard witha long silver beard. 11:40:13 PM Dorid: Hi! 11:40:19 PM Caleb: there is flickering candlelight and it is hard to see the face of the being 11:40:22 PM Dorid: I'm Dorid, this is Arakas, Loom and Carl. 11:40:49 PM Dorid: I hope you're not a squidfaced monster thingy that puts souls into orbs! 11:41:02 PM Caleb: Figure: Brimin at your service 11:41:18 PM Arakas: "...ok, what do you really look like?" 11:41:21 PM Caleb: Brimin: Some might call me a monster but never.. squidfaced 11:41:30 PM Dorid: Basically we want to get souls out of an orb like that, and sent to wherever they're supposed to go that isn't limbo. 11:41:38 PM Dorid: Oh, that's OK, I'm a monster too! It's not that bad. 11:41:44 PM Caleb: Brimin : time for my party trick then 11:42:02 PM Caleb: the desk and chair go away with a wave of his hand 11:42:39 PM Caleb: and suddenly the back of the library has a large silver dragon in ti. 11:42:59 PM Arakas: "...oh, that's neat. That's very neat." 11:43:08 PM Loom: THat's pretty good. 11:43:11 PM Dorid: Oh, you're a big lizard person! Hello. Can you help with the orb? Limbo isn't a nice place to stay. 11:43:36 PM Dorid: And the squid faced person might hurt people trying to get the orb. 11:44:27 PM Caleb: Brimin: so you found an Alhoon, Tricky little buggers you have the orb on you? 11:44:53 PM Dorid: Yes! Also two more people in other objects who also need to be sent somewhere other than limbo. 11:44:59 PM Caleb: Brimin goes flying up to the ceiling and starts looking at books 11:46:01 PM Caleb: put them all on the pedastels he waves a claw and three pedastels rise in the center 11:46:22 PM *** Dorid puts her two on the pedestal, quite carefully! *** 11:46:51 PM Caleb: looking around the ground floor you see other pedastals now and many paintiungs and relics it looks like a musuem to many different places and times 11:46:54 PM *** Arakas puts the last one on. *** 11:48:09 PM | Edited 11:48:27 PM Caleb: Brimin comes down for a landing "Luskintyre if that building is not out by the time I am done you are cleaning every bathroom on this campus again." 11:48:17 PM Dorid: Can you help them? 11:48:31 PM Caleb: Luskintyre rushes out. 11:49:09 PM Caleb: Brimin: let me take a look 11:49:39 PM Caleb: He puts on a small pair of spectacles that he takes from one of the pedastels 11:50:01 PM Caleb: Brimin: these two can just be broken the souls are just trapped 11:50:29 PM Dorid: Oh, all right! 11:50:37 PM Caleb: Brimin: This one however, our undead friend has been busy. 11:50:40 PM *** Dorid picks them up and drops them on the floor, immediately! *** 11:50:48 PM *** Arakas goes over to those two and stabs them. *** 11:50:59 PM Dorid: He said the city might be imperilled if we do anything about him. I don't know why! 11:51:05 PM Arakas: ((Or, ok, I guess Dorid's on it.)) 11:51:40 PM | Edited 11:52:32 PM Arakas: "He's a brain eating, undead monster who traps souls in a ball. I am not sure we have to take him at his word." 11:51:41 PM Caleb: from the smasshed or stabbed orbs two souls emerge and vanish in blinding radiance. 11:52:04 PM Dorid: Bye! 11:52:07 PM *** Dorid waves at them. *** 11:52:43 PM Arakas: ((Not sure why autocorrect misgendered the squidman, but here we are.)) 11:53:01 PM Caleb: Brimin: I don't see how an alhoon with roughly 178 souls in an orb could be helping anyone 11:53:41 PM Arakas: "ONE HUNDRED SEVENTY-EIGHT?!?" 11:54:13 PM Dorid: Well, maybe he rigged his life to the water source! Or something like that. I don't know. 11:54:26 PM Caleb: Brimin: Roughly, it is a little hard to count, theey move around so quickly. 11:54:59 PM Caleb: Brimin: If we are really serious aboiut trying to save them you all need to help. 11:55:36 PM Dorid: Of course! How? 11:56:04 PM Caleb: Brimin puts on a diiferent pair of glasses and leaving a book right by him starts scrawling what looks like a ritual circle around the orb pedastel 11:59:13 PM *** Loom watches. ***